When it Rains
by xMaiTai
Summary: When a hurricane approaches our favorite trio of thugs, Worick comes up with a plan to pass the time. Why not spend the afternoon with hard alcohol and a card game? Rated M for language/sexual themes/alcohol and tobacco use with lemon/lime for parts 2-3. If you're looking for some fluffy romance, this isn't really the place. 2-3 parts. Worick/Alex/Nicolas. (CH. 2 COMING APR. 2016!)


Communication Chart: "Verbal Speech" .. ' _Thoughts' .._ **" _Sign Language"_** _emphasis (_ i.e. Something about it appeared to be quite... _large_ )

 _ **BEGINNING NOTES:**_

 _ **Nothing to really say here besides that this story is rated M for language/sexual themes. If you're looking for some fluffy romance, this isn't really the place. This story will be 2-3 parts. Please let me know what you think as I haven't written in years as indicated by my body of work on my profile!**_

 **\- 1-**

"Looks like rain…"

Alex said idely, resting her chin in her palm while looking out the window. The grey skies and smoky clouds were oddly enough the first interesting things she's seen all day. Just a few hours ago, the blazing sun and humid air made today appear that it would be just like the others from the past several weeks. It was clearly a season of dought. However, now the sky appeared to get darker by the minute. Honestly, it looked like it was damn near midnight despite it being early or mid afternoon. Then came the rain. It only lasted about 30 seconds before the heavens opened up with rushing winds and thunderous roars. Alex wondered where Nicolas and Worick what up to. Surely the rain wouldn't affect their...work. Even so, the flashes of lightning did very little to comfort her thoughts.

Just then, the door knob turned with the small churn of metal against metal before Nicolas walked in. Alex's hand, lazily holding a tattered book on sign language dropped to the desk to set the book down as she looked at him curiously. "Back so soon?" she said mainly as joke. However, his back was turned, so it wasn't like he could read her lips. Alex fumbled to remember the correct signs before managing. **"It's getting bad out there.** " with her fingertips and arms properly yet strategically moving to make sure each action was done correctly. Nicolas did see her arms move at first from the corner of his eye, so he turned to see the statement. Granted, his response was a simple shrug while looking down to unbutton his drenched shirt.

Between the two men constantly dressing and undressing, you'd think that Alex would be pretty accustomed to it by now, seeming as that it'd been quite some time since she's met them. Even so, she turned a little to give a faint ambiance of privacy while the man finished with his shirt, hanging it on a thin, wire hanger before placing it on its hook. By the time Nicolas had finished this task and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, Alex had gone to the bathroom to get him a towel. Nicolas gave the woman a small, crooked smirk before taking it, opting to drape it around his neck rather than really dry off his hair or chest.

The door clicked again as Worick appeared. To Alex, it seemed like the door was always 5 times louder when he used it instead of Nicolas. "Nic-kun, Ally-chan~!" the blonde male said with a tone that blatantly mix matched the dreary weather outside. "They say it's a hurricane. The first of the season! We'd be lucky if the power even stays on," he smiled, tossing a damp newspaper that he was holding over his head onto the table. Besides fairly damp hair, he was completely dry. It may be possible a woman dropped him off at the door.

Gathering the words from lip reading, Nicolas responded, **"You seem awfully excited..."** signing in response while Alex went to fetch another towel. "Of course!" Worick hummed, hooking one arm around the other man. "Besides…" he whispered sheepishly before using his free hand to showcase the rather large handle of liquor he was holding. Moving over to set it down with a loud thud on the table next to the wet rag of a newspaper, he signed merrily. " **It's perfect for a hurricane party."**

Nicolas cocked his head slightly with a raised brow while Alex came from behind with another towel, handing it to Worick who simply grinned with an closed eye. "Thank you, Ally-chan!" he praised, taking the towel to loosely ruffle his hair in an half attempt to get it to dry. This freed the handle of liquor to be seen by Alex. "Uh, what's that?" She asked, more or less knowing the answer to her question. She looked at Nicolas, and he gave another one of his signature shrugs before plopping to sit on the couch.

"Oh don't be silly, Ally-chan. What else could it be?" There was a pause. "Rum of course!" Worick slapped the bottle on its back as if it was an old friend of his. **"150 proof, too."** he signed Nicolas and Alex, who at least did understand numbers in sign language by this point. Nicolas appeared quite indifferent, but Alex scrunched her nose as if she could already smell the burn of the brew. **"Aw. What are ya? Scared?** " Worick signed and spoke at the same time. This ushered a chuckle from Nicolas. Alex's face burned a bit and she folded her arms underneath her chest. "I didn't say that," she scoffed, "It's just...I mean. Did you even bring something to chase it with?" Worick laughed out loud. **"Always the lady, Ally-chan."** He spoke and signed this as well before turning to the fridge/freezer. He rummaged a bit before pulling out a plethora of ingredients, setting them on the table.

' _What exactly is he making?'_ Nicolas and Alex thought at the same time. **"What are you, some type of bartender now?"** Nicolas signed which caught the glimpse of the other guy. **"I might have learned a thing or two along the way."** Worick winked (or well, at least if we could assume, it felt like a wink). However, he was making just one glass. One, _large_ , glass. **"Maybe, we could play a game."** Workick only signed before setting the mixed beverage on the coffee table near the couch. "Or are you too chicken for this too?" the blonde gazed at Alex, his eyes filling up with her form before smiling at his best friend.

"Depends." Alex said honestly, watching the blonde go back to work, who was seemingly grabbing shot glasses that needed a good washing out before being fit to drink out of. She was now sitting in the arm chair, leaning forward a bit to sort of _whisper_ a sign to Nicolas. **"You don't know what he's talking about, do you?"** Nicolas didn't shrug this time, but he did verbally express, "Chicken?" His voice was a rich slur, but the taunt was still present in his tone. Alex's cheeks probably puffed up to three times their size before she put both hands on the coffee table. "Fine. I'm in."

 **"Good!~"** Worick signed with extravagant gestures before setting three, filled shot glasses with one hand next to the large, dark red drink that seemed to have an ominous glow as the lightening struck once more.

Worick also held in his other hand a deck of worn out card, that was probably not even a full set anymore.

 **"Name of the game's King's Cup."**

 **\- E-**

 ** _SOME (MORE) NOTES:_**

 ** _King's Cup (aka Captain Dickhead as well as many other names) is a drinking card game where each player draws a card and...stuff happens due to said card. Feel free to Google it for info. Not sure if I am allowed to post links here. I may include a chart for the next chapter._**

 ** _For clarification purposes, let's assume that the king's cup is a hurricane of sorts for the sake of the story. Also, in this scenario, not only does Alex know how to sign quite a bit (not too much or too little), Nicolas is willing to speak verbally more often (also, not too much or too little)._**

 ** _This isn't really set early or later on in the story as I've not read the manga and am just following the anime. I'll try to not mess up anything within the canon timeline._**

 ** _About lemon/lime/grapefruit/fruit punch/juice not from concentrate/etc:_**

 ** _I aim to make this a 2-3 chapter story, with the 3rd chapter more or less solely lemon so it'd be an optional read. There will, and I mean it, WILL, be a three-way. However… as just an FYI, WorNic (or whatever the ship is called) will probably only reach the max of lemon/lime lite...Sprite if you will…_**

 ** _In any case, let me know what you think. I haven't written in years, and stay tuned!_**


End file.
